


An Unexpected Occurrence

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...bent over the sink sex, anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to the lovely [](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kate**](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/) for all her help with this.
> 
> I blame this on [](http://wickedtruth.livejournal.com/profile)[**wickedtruth**](http://wickedtruth.livejournal.com/), [](http://ribbon-purple.livejournal.com/profile)[**ribbon_purple**](http://ribbon-purple.livejournal.com/), [](http://ariadne83.livejournal.com/profile)[**ariadne83**](http://ariadne83.livejournal.com/), and [](http://bbluejenn117.livejournal.com/profile)[**bbluejenn117**](http://bbluejenn117.livejournal.com/) for their plot!bunny flinging, gold star tempting, bathroom porn demanding ways. Sex in the men's room is not the type of behavior you should be encouraging. Or is it...

If there is one thing Rodney hates more than being stuck on a flying tin can for eighteen days and the forced injustice of having to share a closet, it's communal bathrooms. He hadn't like them in college and certainly doesn't like them now. His business is, well, _his_ business.

A hard-bodied naked marine passes by and Rodney sucks in his stomach automatically. Damn it, he has nothing to be embarrassed about. He’s a handsome man, with a ginormous brain. So what if he isn’t packing a six-pack? Besides, he doubts the jarhead can see anything under the thick terry cloth bathrobe Rodney has on.

Rodney releases his breath in a whoosh, purposely sticking out his belly, but the marine is heading out in a pair of sweats and pulling on a wifebeater.

He glances around the room, satisfied that it’s empty except for him. He towels his wet hair one last time and drops the damp cloth on the small bench in front of the lockers. He opens his combination lock, takes off the white robe, and grabs his black and red striped boxers.

Rodney’s bending down, getting one foot in his underwear when he hears the door open behind him. He curses under his breath, scrambling to get the his other foot in. He overcompensates and nearly takes a nose dive. Forget hating communal bathrooms, he _loathes_ them. Loathes loathes loathes.

Finally, he gets his damn boxers on and is still bent slightly as the waist when he hears a snicker. Rodney looks sideways at the mirror in front of the sinks, unamused.

He freezes in surprise when he sees John. The colonel's eyes are zeroed in on Rodney ass, looking like he wants to devour it. While that isn’t new, Rodney knows all about John's not-so-small obsession with his ass, but John has always been careful never to let his desire for Rodney show outside the bedroom.

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Sheppard smirks, does an eyebrow wiggle _thing_ and…wait. He can not be soliciting Rodney. In a public restroom.

Can he?

Rodney straightens, and by the time he's turned around, John is only inches away. Rodney startles, his muscles jumping; he hadn't heard Sheppard move.

"Hi, Rodney," he says and presses up along Rodney, his sidearm brushing against Rodney’s thigh. He does the eyebrow wiggle again.

"We’re in the men’s room," Rodney says, in case John might not know, or is confused.

"So," John replies and rubs his stubbled cheek against Rodney’s. "I haven’t seen you all day."

"Yes, well." He swallows thickly; John’s fingers are creeping along the elastic waistband of his shorts. "I’ve been busy doing…important…ah." One of John’s hands drifts downward and Rodney grabs it. "Sheppard, stop."

"Why? I thought you liked it when I touch you," he says, all but purring into Rodney’s ear.

"You know I do."

"Then what’s the problem?" John asks, his free hand pressing against the front of Rodney’s underwear. Rodney’s traitorous dick takes notice and begins perking up.

John, the cheeky bastard, grins along the side of Rodney neck and starts rubbing slowly.

"We can’t, not here." Rodney’s voice is getting breathier. "Oh, fuck," he gasps as John works his hand inside of his boxers and pulls out Rodney’s cock. "You need to stop."

John isn’t listening, wrenching his other hand from Rodney’s hold and splaying it across the small of Rodney’s back.

Rodney should step back, get away from John and his warm, clever hands. This isn’t the place to be doing this. He doesn’t though, John feels so good against him, heat and pressure and friction.

John kisses him, soft lips and nibbling teeth, and it seems kind of rude not to participate. But. "We shouldn't...someone could...come in," Rodney says between kisses, trying once more to stop John. It’s getting harder and his voice doesn’t sound all that convincing, even to him.

"That's the best part. Anyone could walk in - _anyone_," Sheppard growls and shoves until the back of Rodney's thighs hit the hard edge of the metal sink. "That's what you want, isn't it? Someone to watch. Someone to show off to." He's jerking Rodney steadily now, making it hard to think. "You want to suck my cock in the middle of the gate room so everyone can see how good you are. Bet you want to fuck me over your desk with your whole department watching."

"Jesus, John. I...yes," he moans and John teases the head of his cock, fingers playing the sensitive underside with a practiced expertise. Rodney gasps, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Or maybe," John says, turning Rodney around like he's a puppet and grinding his hard cock along Rodney's ass. "You want me to bend you over the conference room table at a senior staff meeting. Want them to see how beautifully you take my cock."

"God," Rodney breaths, fingers clenching the outer ridge of the sink as John folds him over. He looks over at the door as John lowers his underwear. Christ, what if someone walks in? Rodney’s heart rate accelerates another notch, his stomach knotting up in a mixture of fear and excitement that has him spreading his legs eagerly.

John chuckles. "You’re thinking about someone coming in, aren’t you?" John's voice is huskier, thicker and Rodney bites back a groan but he can't control the shiver that runs down his spine. "What if one of your scientists walks in? What would they think – seeing you naked and begging to be fucked?"

Rodney whines, low in his throat, sweat breaking out all over his body. John licks and sucks across the back of Rodney’s neck before pulling away. Rodney’s about to protest when he hears John continue, "Could be a soldier. Think he’d want a turn?"

Jesus Christ. Rodney chokes out what he thinks sounds like John’s name but isn’t sure. He closes his eyes, trying to regain some control over his body.

"Look at you, McKay, flushed and quivering on a bathroom sink." John runs a hand down Rodney’s back, each place his fingers touch feel like a brand onto Rodney’s skin. "You just want someone - no you want everyone - to watch as I gave you a long hard ride."

Rodney moans incoherently, gasping when he feels John's wet cock brushing against his ass. When had Sheppard unzipped his BDU's? And slicked his dick? Rodney takes a long, deep breath as John slowly eases his erection between Rodney's thighs.

"Close 'em," John grunts and Rodney does, pressing his thighs together and surrounding John's cock. They stay like that for a long moment, then John starts to lazily thrust. Back and forth, his cock sliding in its warm confinement.

Rodney flexes his thighs, hears John's breath catch in his throat and John's hand returns to stroking Rodney's neglected cock.

"Everyone would be staring as I fucked you - pounding right into you. For the whole fucking world to see." The speed of John's thrusts picks up, his hand jacking Rodney almost furiously now. Rodney knows John's close, can tell by John's telltale grunts and the tightening of his body.

Rodney opens his eyes, not wanting to miss the look on John's face when he comes. He sees the twitches of muscles all over John's body. Yeah, John's close, hell Rodney's pretty damn close himself.

The instant their eyes meet in the mirror that's it, Rodney comes with a guttural growl, his muscles locking and toes curling.

"Fuck, yeah," John says. "You -" Before he can say another word, John's coming, spurting again and again between Rodney's thighs.

Rodney shudders, the last remnants of his orgasm rolling through him and takes a deep breath. God, he needed this. It's been too long since he's been with John.

John's body falls slack on top of him and it's like the world reappears, Rodney remembers where exactly they are and why they haven't had sex for weeks. They don't do this at the SGC or on the Daedalus. It isn't safe.

"Get off, get off!" Rodney yells, squirming underneath John's bulk. "We need to clean up. Hurry before someone-" he stops when he spots Sheppard smirking in the mirror. "You! You..."

"Locked the door," John informs him, looking like the damn cat that got the canary.

"And you couldn't have told me?" he chides, using his shoulder to throw John off of him, straightening up and stretching out his back.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Rodney pokes John in the chest, albeit with more affection than annoyance. "Asshole."

"Yep," John answers, stepping closer and nuzzling Rodney's chin.

"Asshole," Rodney says again, putting an arm around John and dragging him into a deep kiss.

 


End file.
